Patent Document 1 teaches a hydraulic pressure supply apparatus comprising a main oil pump driven by a drive source (internal combustion engine), a sub oil pump driven by a hydraulic motor, a first regulator valve that regulates pressure discharged from the main oil pump to line pressure, and a second regulator valve that is connected to a first discharge port of the first regulator valve and regulates pressure discharged during pressure regulation to lower pressure secondary pressure, and configured to have a second discharge port of the first regulator valve connected to an intake passage of the hydraulic motor, so that the sub oil pump is driven by excess hydraulic oil discharged from the first regulator valve.